fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 14
Oto kolejny rozdział opowiadania. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Andrew Winters *Joe Black *Christine Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi *Chloe Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi *Madeline Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi *Iris Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi *Lucas Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi *Sean Evans - nieruchomo, nic nie mówi Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 14 - Musimy natychmiast stąd uciekać – usłyszał Fineasz. Spojrzał na Sue, a później przeniósł wzrok na Drużynę E. Stali bez ruchu – dokładnie w takich samych pozycjach, jak zapamiętał przed strzeleniem promieniami w pudełko. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Christine. Jej mina wyglądała jak coś pomiędzy pewnością siebie, a zdenerwowaniem. -Ile oni będą tak stali? – zapytała Judy, chwytając plecak i zakładając go na plecy. Susan przez sekundę wyglądała, jakby coś liczyła, po czym powiedziała: -Godzinę. Plus minus piętnaście minut. -W takim razie idziemy – rzuciła krótko Mary i zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Susan od razu ruszyła jej śladem, a zaraz potem Judy. Ferb przerzucił sobie przez ramię nieprzytomną Sophie i poszedł za dziewczynami. Izabela również chciała iść, jednak Fineasz cały czas stał w jednym miejscu i przyglądał się zastygłym w bezruchu przeciwnikom. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go mocniej za rękę i dopiero wtedy chłopak przypomniał sobie, że trzeba się śpieszyć, dlatego razem z przyjaciółką pobiegł w stronę grupy. * * * -Hej, a czemu Ferb mnie niesie na rękach? – zapytała śpiącym głosem Sophie. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka jej się rzuciła w oczy, był zielonowłosy chłopak idący szybkim krokiem za jej przyjaciółmi. -Boże, nareszcie! – sapnął Ferb, zatrzymał się i ostrożnie położył niebieskooką na ziemi. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wstała i przyjrzała się swojemu otoczeniu. Nadal znajdowali się w górach, jednak nigdzie nie było widać tej kopuły ani Drużyny E. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że pewnie im uciekli, przypomniało się jej, dlaczego była nieprzytomna. Zrobiła wściekłą minę, spojrzała na Ferba, który wyglądał na zupełnie skołowanego i zawołała: -Więc to przez tą Chloe Złą Złośnicę Fałszywą Jedną Okropną i Zupełnie Niemiłą! Podbiła mnie Wredota Jedna! – naskoczyła na Ferba, jakby to była jego wina. Szybko się jednak poprawiła, zamrugała kilka razy oczami i zrobiła słodką minkę – Ale to ty mnie tutaj przyniosłeś? -No…tak – powiedział ostrożnie Ferb. Sophie uśmiechnęła się. -To fajnie – powiedziała i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że reszta jej przyjaciół przygląda się całej scenie – Hej, a jak to w ogóle możliwe, że im uciekliśmy? -Nie mamy czasu – przypomniała Sue – Wytłumaczymy ci po drodze, bo teraz musimy lecieć. Dasz radę iść sama, czy może Fineasz ma zmienić Ferba? -Słucham? – powiedział ze zdziwieniem Fineasz. Nie był taki silny jak Ferb – A może Mary… -TAK! – zawołała Sophie i wskoczyła czerwonowłosemu w ramiona. Oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi i uśmiechnęła się, pokazując swój aparat na zęby. Izabela spojrzała na nią z niechęcią, jednak nic nie powiedziała, tylko ruszyła za Susan, która dosłownie przed chwilą wznowiła wędrówkę. Ferb szybko pobiegł za nią, na wypadek, jakby Fineasz chciał poprosić go o pomoc przy niesieniu brunetki. Judy uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem do Fineasza, a Mary sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie obojętnej na tą sytuację. Chłopak został sam z przytulającą się do niego Sophie. -Sophie, na pewno nie…- zaczął, jednak zauważył, że dziewczyna natychmiast zasnęła, przytulając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Policzki Fineasza zrobiły się prawie tak samo czerwone jak jego włosy. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić, w końcu jednak ruszył za grupą, która zaczęła się już za bardzo oddalać. * * * -Następnym razem nie damy Sophie spać w ciągu dnia…- mruknęła Judy, kątem oka spoglądając na skaczącą między wszystkimi przyjaciółkę. Od razu po obudzeniu dała odpocząć Fineaszowi, jednak przyczepiła się do Ferba i Mary, którzy nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z jej obecności. Ferb starał się być dla niej w miarę miły, jednak Mary była wyraźnie w złym humorze i tylko na nią warczała, dlatego szybko przestała być jej obiektem zainteresowania. Zielonowłosy za to chyba nie potrafił jej tak po prostu spławić, dlatego musiał się męczyć z jej hiperaktywnością i wyrazami wdzięczności. -Uspokoi się, jak jej się wyczerpią baterie…- mruknęła Izabela, spoglądając na Fineasza. Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna przytulająca się do jej przyjaciela nie jest dla niej miłym widokiem. Nawet, jeśli to po prostu Sophie. -Sue, daleko jeszcze? – zapytał Fineasz, starając się zmienić temat. Rudowłosa wyjęła z kieszeni elektroniczną mapę, która została wcześniej ulepszona przez Fineasza i Ferba, po czym nacisnęła odpowiedni przycisk i zobaczyła trójwymiarowy model okolicy. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, po czym oznajmiła: -Jeśli będziemy sprawnie iść, to jeszcze może z jeden dzień marszu– powiedziała, chowając przy okazji elektroniczną mapę. Cała grupa nagle posmutniała i lekko się przygarbiła…oczywiście oprócz Sophie, która ucieszyła się, że jeszcze sobie pochodzą: -Może cały z jeden dzień marszu, podczas którego możemy zrobić tyle ciekawych rzeczy! * * * -Pomyślcie tylko, jeszcze trochę i dojdziemy do tego znajomego Sue! – zawołała Sophie, wyjmując z plecaka śpiwór. Robiło się już ciemno, a Susan zarządziła nocny postój w pierwszej znalezionej jaskini. Nie spotkała się z żadnym sprzeciwem, ponieważ praktycznie wszyscy byli zmęczeni dzisiejszą przygodą i praktycznie ciągłym szybkim marszem. Mary nalegała jednak, by sprawdzić, czy niczego i nikogo tu nie ma. Zrobiono szybkie poszukiwania, podczas których okazało się, że jaskinia nie jest duża ani zamieszkana. -Wiemy, mówisz to już trzeci raz – powiedział spokojnie Fineasz, również zajmując się swoimi rzeczami. Obok niego siedział na swoim posłaniu Ferb. -No tak, bo to naprawdę super wiadomość! – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Sophie i wskoczyła do śpiwora. Czerwonowłosy chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, zobaczył jednak, że dziewczyna śpi, dlatego zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i tylko wzruszył rękami, wyjął wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i rozejrzał się, czy nikt nie potrzebuje przypadkiem pomocy. Gdy zobaczył, że Izabela średnio sobie radzi, z uśmiechem podszedł do dziewczyny i zaoferował swoje wsparcie. Brunetka bez zastanowienia przyjęła pomoc. -To ja idę pierwsza na wartę – powiedziała Judy i już chciała wyjść, kiedy została zatrzymana przez Ferba. -Przecież widać, że jesteś zmęczona – powiedział – Ja pójdę. -Chcę sobie pomyśleć i pobyć sama – odpowiedziała blondynka tonem stanowczym, jednak nie niegrzecznym. Zielonowłosy uznał, że nie ma poco jej zatrzymywać i pozwolił jej wyjść z jaskini. Gdy tylko Judy wyszła z ich tymczasowej bazy, poczuła zimny wiatr dmuchający jej prosto w twarz. Wcale jej nie przeszkadzał. W tej chwili nawet go potrzebowała. Gdy już w miarę przyzwyczaiła się do temperatury, Judy przymknęła oczy i wytworzyła trochę wody, którą natychmiast wysłała przed siebie w formie bicza. Chwyciła jeden z jej końców i zamachnęła się kilka razy, ćwicząc używanie dopiero co stworzonej broni. Podczas, gdy wciąż była zajęta używaniem swojej nowej umiejętności, cienie znajdujące się na ścianie jaskini zaczęły poruszać się w dziwny sposób w stronę wyjścia. Gdy w końcu tam dotarły, błyskawicznie przemknęły po ziemi oświetlanej tylko blaskiem księżyca. Judy zauważyła ten dziwny ruch i natychmiast przerwała ćwiczenia. Przez chwilę obserwowała dziwne zjawisko z bezpiecznej odległości, w końcu jednak po raz kolejny wytworzyła wodny bicz i zamachnęła się w stronę cienia, by sprawdzić, jak zareaguje. Gdy nic się nie działo, wysłała broń prosto w miejsce, w którym się znajdował. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że dziewczyna nie wiedziała do końca, jak zareagować. Cień błyskawicznie uciekł, po czym pojawił się tuż za jej plecami. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, z zamiarem ponownego zaatakowania anomalii, kiedy zobaczyła za sobą wysokiego, czarnowłosego chłopaka. Natychmiast odskoczyła jak najdalej od niego i wysłała swoją broń prosto w nieznajomego. Ten zrobił szybki unik i znowu zamienił się w cień. Judy nie wiedziała, gdzie się teraz znajduje jej przeciwnik, ponieważ żaden z cieni nie sprawiał wrażenia, że się rusza. Gdy dziewczyna rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciła się powoli, mimo że wiedziała, kogo zobaczy. Oczywiście – znowu ten dziwny chłopak. Judy ponownie odskoczyła i znowu wysłała w jego stronę wodny bicz, jednak tym razem chłopak zamiast zrobić unik, złapał jej broń i przyciągnął dziewczynę ku sobie. Efekt zaskoczenia sprawił, że Judy nie miała czasu, by go powstrzymać i poleciała prosto na chłopaka. W ostatniej chwili udało się jej wyhamować, zanim zderzyli się twarzami. Jej błękitne oczy patrzyły z podejrzliwością w jego oczy, które były czarne jak noc. Miały jakiś wyraz niepasujący dla Judy, bo dziewczyna nie widziała w nich ani wyższości, wredności ani podejrzliwości. Były takie tajemnicze… -Możesz puścić mój bicz? – zapytała odrobinę szorstko blondynka, zerkając na swoją broń. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nieznajomy spełnił jej prośbę. Tym razem, zamiast odskakiwać, Judy odsunęła się na kilka kroków i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma złe zamiary, ale po ostatnich doświadczeniach wolała dmuchać na zimne. -Czego tu szukasz? – zapytała, nadal w pozycji gotowości do ataku. Uważnie przyglądała się jego twarzy, gdy usłyszała: -Tak naprawdę, to byłem tu pierwszy. -Tak? – zapytała, odrobinę wytrącona z równowagi. Miał naprawdę piękny głos. No, piękny to może lekko przesada, ale naprawdę mile brzmiący głos i ładną barwę. -Dokładnie tak. Poza tym, to mógłbym zapytać, dlaczego mnie atakowałaś? – kontratakował chłopak. -A dlaczego ty się skradałeś? – bombardowała go pytaniami blondynka. -Gdybym tak nagle pojawił się obok twoich znajomych, to nie uważasz, że zaatakowali by mnie w taki sam sposób jak ty? -Ale skoro tak, to dlaczego skradałeś się do mnie? – dopytywała się Judy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. -Nie skradałem się do ciebie. Chciałem się oddalić, a później przyjść w tej postaci – w tym momencie przesunął się, aby być lepiej widocznym w całej okazałości – i z tobą pogadać. -To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytała Judy, jednak już dobrze znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chłopak ponownie się uśmiechnął. -W tym momencie wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Ponieważ mnie zaatakowałaś – wytłumaczył chłopak i usiadł na ziemi – Może przysiądziesz się i porozmawiamy jak ludzie? -Chyba raczej nie… - powiedziała ostrożnie blondynka i skierowała się w stronę jaskini. Szybko jednak musiała się zatrzymać, ponieważ ściana ciemności pojawiła się tuż przed jej nosem. W tym samym momencie nieznajomy pojawił się obok niej i chwycił ostrożnie jej dłoń. Od tego gestu na policzku dziewczyny pojawił się blady, ledwie dostrzegalny rumieniec. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła, jednak nie protestowała i dała się poprowadzić przez bruneta. Gdy usiedli, zapadła cisza. Chłopak ciągle patrzył na nią tymi czarnymi, tajemniczymi oczami. Judy odwracała wzrok, jednocześnie lekko odsuwając się od nieznajomego i jakimś sposobem nie spuszczając go z oczu. W końcu, po chwili milczenia, podczas której Judy miała wrażenie, że chłopak był coraz bliżej, blondynka westchnęła głęboko i powiedziała: -To…słucham. Kim jesteś i…dlaczego tu jesteś? * * * -Judy, już wystar…- zaczęła Susan, wychodząc z jaskini. Minęły już trzy godziny, więc zielonooka uznała, że Judy powinna sobie odpocząć. -…co do jasnej…?! Kto to jest?! -Emm…- blondynka szybko wstała i ruszyła w stronę towarzyszki z rękami podniesionymi w obronnym geście. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć, aż w końcu jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły, a dziewczyna powiedziała – Daj mi minutkę, to wszystko wytłumaczę… -Zostawiam któreś z was na jakiś czas i co się dzieje?! – Sue wydawała się nie zwracać uwagi na stojącego niedaleko chłopaka – Dzieje się to, że zawsze, jak znikasz na dłużej, to przyciągasz innych ludzi! -Chwila, to nie ja kazałam przyjść Drużynie E i mnie szukać – powiedziała lekko oburzona Judy – Akurat wtedy to ja nie byłam aż tak… entuzjastycznie nastawiona do tego jakże nieprzemyślanego pomysłu przyjęcia… szóstki nieznajomych do grupy. W tym miejscu przebywa jak dotąd tylko jedna osoba płci męskiej…, która do tego została przeze mnie… dogłębnie przebadana pod względem charakteru i zamiarów – powiedziała Judy, robiąc co jakiś czas pauzy na znalezienie jak najpoważniejszych słów stosownych do tej sytuacji. Sue nie była pewna, czy dziewczyna nie robi sobie z niej żartów. Najwyraźniej nie, ponieważ jej mina była niezwykle poważna. Susan przez chwilę biła się z myślami, po czym rzuciła krótkie: „Chodź ze mną na stronę” i ruszyła w stronę jaskini, nie mając zamiaru zostawiać grupy samej z tym nieznajomym. Niebieskooka posłusznie podążyła za przywódczynią. Dziewczyny zatrzymały się niedaleko wyjścia z jaskini. Sue pomyślała, że czuje się jak starsza siostra mówiąca młodszej, że do domu nie zaprasza się każdego napotkanego po drodze człowieka. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby dać sobie czas na zebranie myśli i powiedziała najspokojniej jak tylko potrafiła: -Kilka godzin po tym, jak musiałaś dosłownie walczyć z szóstką znalezionych na szlaku osób, postanawiasz wziąć jeszcze jedną? -Z tego co pamiętam, to nie byłam aż tak entuzjastycznie nastawiona do zaistniałej… -Możesz sobie odpuścić. Udawanie oczytanej nic ci nie pomoże. -Okej – powiedziała Judy, zapominając o przypomnieniu, że w sumie jednak jest oczytana – Więc nie cieszyłam się aż tak z przyjścia tamtej szóstki. Tutaj mamy jedną osobę, z którą przegadałam… -Trzy godziny. -…trzy godziny. Posłuchaj, tym razem jestem na…jakieś siedemdziesiąt pięć procent za tym, żeby z nami poszedł. Wydaje się być w porządku… -Tamci też się nam tacy wydawali…- wtrąciła Susan. Judy przerwała na chwilę, po czym zaczęła mówić odrobinę głośniej: -Właśnie nie! Oni nie wydawali się być w porządku! Przecież od razu było widać, że nie są jakimiś tam dobrymi wolontariuszami chodzącymi po górach i szukającymi zgubionych podróżników. -A jeśli ten twój przyjaciel…- nie dawała za wygraną Sue. -On nie jest moim przyjacielem. Ja po prostu nie chcę go tu zostawiać. Idzie praktycznie w tą samą stronę, a jest sam. Jak go coś zaatakuje, to może nie przetrwać tutaj. Może zginąć – Judy dobitnie podkreśliła ostatnie zdanie. Gdy to zrobiła, Sue nie miała kontrargumentu. Zamyśliła się. -Jeśli go zabierzemy, może okazać się, że jest kolejnym wstrętnym zdrajcą…- usłyszała w głowie swój ostrożny głos. -Ale jeśli go nie zabierzemy, to może zginąć – odezwała się jej wrażliwa strona. -Nie powinnam narażać wszystkich tylko po to, by spełnić prośbę Judy… - ostrożna strona nie chciała odpuścić. -Nie powinnam gasić w niej tej iskierki nadziei, że kogoś uratuje…- nie dawała za wygraną jej wrażliwa część. -Nie powinnam narażać innych tylko dlatego, że chciałabym pomóc jednej osobie… -Nie tylko jednej osobie. Judy też na tym bardzo zależy… -Zna go od trzech godzin! – zawołała ze zniecierpliwieniem -I mu wierzy. A ty nie chcesz uwierzyć jej…- zaatakował ją jej podstępny głosik współczucia. Sue zacisnęła zęby i postanowiła tym razem zrobić wyjątek. Do trzech razy sztuka… Judy stała tak przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jaką decyzję podejmie Sue. Jeśli się nie zgodzi, to…to nic się nie stanie. Po prostu pożegna się z nim i każde pójdzie w swoją stronę. Tak…Tak po prostu… Po jakimś czasie blondynka zauważyła nadchodzącą Susan. Zastygła w oczekiwaniu. Gdy rudowłosa stanęła przed nią, Judy dyskretnie poszukała wzrokiem czarnookiego. Nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Obawiała się, czy nie pojawi się nagle tuż obok Sue. -Judy…- wyrwał ją z rozmyślań głos rudowłosej. Spojrzała w jej stronę i przygryzła wargę. -Tak? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. Sue któryś tam raz z rzędu westchnęła i powiedziała tylko: -Okej, może z nami iść. Ale to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialna i to przede wszystkim ty masz nie spuszczać go z oka. -Jasne, skoro ma z nami iść…- powiedziała Judy. -A teraz…skoro i tak trzeba to przedstawić reszcie w jak najlepszy sposób, to ja to zrobię, a ty możesz sobie posiedzieć z… -Andrew. Andrew Winters – podpowiedziała Judy. -…z nim – dokończyła Sue i poszła w stronę jaskini. Judy stała tak przez chwilkę, kiedy usłyszała za sobą: -Skoro musisz mnie pilnować, to nie ma innego wyjścia…- powiedział tajemniczy głos spomiędzy cieni. Judy lekko się wzdrygnęła i powoli poszła w stronę, z której go usłyszała. Po chwili wyłonił się z cieni, lekko onieśmielający, nieznajomy, którego czarne jak noc oczy nie przestawały przypatrywać się tym dwóm niepewnym i ciągle podejrzliwym błyszczącym punkcikom w ciemności. * * * -Czyli znowu zaczęła sprowadzać chłopaków do domu? – zapytała sarkastycznie Mary, przyglądając się niezbyt zadowolonej z sytuacji Susan. Przeciągnęła się i podrapała po głowie. Reszta była jakoś zbyt niepewna, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, dlatego wstała, a na jej dłoni pojawił się niewielki płomień. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z jaskini, by osobiście przekonać się, kim jest ten ich nowy „znajomy”. Gdy tylko wyszła na zewnątrz zobaczyła blondynkę siedzącą na ziemi i spokojnie rozmawiającą z ciemnowłosym chłopakiem. Siedzieli odwróceni do niej tyłem, dlatego szatynka musiała odchrząknąć, by ją zauważyli. Kiedy się odwrócili, podejrzliwe i niezadowolone spojrzenie zielonookiej zderzyło się ze spokojnym i tajemniczym wzrokiem czarnookiego. Na dziewczynie nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia, dlatego najzwyczajniej w świecie zapytała: -Czego tu szukasz? -Idę w tą samą stronę co wy, a akurat miałem mieć tu postój – odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak – W zasadzie, to miałem, jednak usłyszałem twoją – sprytnie położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo – grupę, dlatego schowałem się, by sprawdzić, kto idzie. -Tak po prostu, tak? – mruknęła z powątpiewaniem Mary i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła powoli do chłopaka i, ku zdumieniu Judy, wyciągnęła w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. Lewą, nie prawą, ponieważ w prawej ciągle trzymała malutki płomyczek. Czarnowłosy uścisnął jej dłoń, a wtedy usłyszał: -Spróbujesz coś zrobić, to po prostu cię spalę, okej? – powiedziała sennie Mary, odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła powoli w stronę jaskini. Nie sprawiała najlepszego wrażenia – rozczochrana, zmęczona i niewyspana, z podkrążonymi oczami. Prawdopodobnie zareagowałaby odrobinę inaczej, gdyby nie to, że chyba jeszcze nie do końca kojarzyła, co się wokół niej dzieje. Judy patrzyła na tę scenę, niepewna, czy Mary go przyjmie, czy może najzwyczajniej strzeli w niego płomieniem. Mimo że widziała, że jej przyjaciółka jest niewyspana, potraktowała poważnie groźbę o spaleniu i lekko się spięła. Andrew za to w ogóle się nie zmienił – nie wyglądało na to, że zrobiło to na nim jakieś specjalne wrażenie, ale też nie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał tej groźby. Niebieskooka przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co teraz zrobić, w końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że i tak nie będzie mogła trzymać go pod gołym niebem przez całą noc. -To…chodźmy…- powiedziała i już miała iść w stronę jaskini, kiedy wyskoczyła z niej Sophie. Nie zdążyła nawet związać ani uczesać włosów, dlatego były teraz w nieładzie, jednak dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało w przedstawieniu się nowemu towarzyszowi wędrówki. -Hej! Jestem Sophie Coffee Sugar Candy Willis Pierwsza! – szybko się przedstawiła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do zaskoczonego Andrew – Witamy cię w naszych skromnych progach ogniem i wodą, bo nic innego nie mamy. Tak czy inaczej – w tym momencie chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do jaskini – Na pewno spędzimy razem mnóstwo czasu, więc trzeba by lepiej się poznać. Więc pochodzę ze sporej rodziny. Według moich obliczeń w rodzie Willis jest tak z siedemdziesiąt czy osiemdziesiąt procent chłopców, ale ja jestem dziewczyną. Podobnie jak moja kuzynka Martha, która przeprowadziła się z rodziną jakiś czas temu do Francji. No, ale ty możesz nie znać tego kraju, więc…Tak czy inaczej, jesteśmy takim wyjątkowym pokoleniem, bo jestem ja i Martha, i jest reszta rodziny, o której ci zaraz opowiem, bo w końcu mamy jeszcze pół nocy… * * * -…więc mój wujek, wiesz, ten od Marthy, o której ci już opowiadałam, zamieszkał jakiś czas temu we Francji, a tak dokładnie w Paryżu i lubię go odwiedzać, chociaż byłam tam dopiero tylko dwa razy, bo jest tam fajnie, jednak siedziałam tak krótko, więc podczas tych dwóch spotkań zdążyłam pójść do Disneylandu tylko kilka razy…- ciągle nawijała Sophie, nie przejmując się tym, że Andrew nie ma pojęcia, o czym w ogóle mówi. Godzinę temu próbował jej jakoś przerwać, ale dziewczyna zignorowała jego próby, więc teraz szedł tylko i spoglądał co jakiś czas na idącą z przodu Judy. Chłopak zerknął do tyłu – za nim szła Mary, co prawda ciągle nie do końca przytomna, jednak aktywnie pilnująca nowej osoby z grupy. Wiedziała, że nie wyskoczy nagle z jakąś dziwną, niebezpieczną mocą w środku pochodu i nie zacznie ich atakować tak po prostu bez powodu, bo nie wyglądał na idiotę. Chociaż wiedziała od Judy, że posiada moc cieni. A każda moc mogła być przecież niebezpieczna, prawda? -Jak ja w ogóle mogłam się na coś takiego zgodzić? – rzuciła w przestrzeń, a dokładnie do idącego obok niej Ferba. Chłopak tylko wzruszył rękami, więc Mary prychnęła z niezadowolenia i lekko się naburmuszyła. Chłopak starał się nie zwracać uwagi na jej zły humor. Też nie był zbyt zadowolony z nowej, zupełnie nieznajomej osoby w grupie. Zwłaszcza po poprzednich doświadczeniach. Chociaż ten przynajmniej nie sprawia od początku wrażenia nadętego gbura, jak Sean i Lucas, ale jest trochę…dziwny. -Boże, nareszcie! – usłyszeli okrzyk zadowolenia. To była Sue, która wskazała im znający się w oddali dom. Z tej odległości trudno było ocenić jego wielkość. -To tam mieliśmy dotrzeć? – zapytał z uśmiechem Fineasz. Czuł jak powraca jego dawny optymizm. -Tak, jak najbardziej – odpowiedziała Susan i przyspieszyła. Reszta grupy mimo zmęczenia musiała dostosować się do jej tempa. W dziewczynę wyraźnie wstąpiła jakaś nowa energia, która popychała ją do działania. Wreszcie dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed budynkiem. Był całkiem spory, chociaż Fineasz i Ferb mogli bez zastanowienia przyznać, że widzieli wiele większych. Niektóre jego elementy były zrobione z kamienia i cegieł, jednak zdecydowaną większość zrobiono z drewna. Fineasz chciał przyjrzeć się bliżej elementom jego budynku. Wyglądał jak dziwne pomieszanie stylów i chłopak nie był pewien, czy zbudowano go tak specjalnie czy z powodu niedostępności niektórych surowców. -Jak myślisz, Ferb…- zaczął chłopak, jednak przerwało mu głośne pukanie w drzwi. To była Sue. Czerwonowłosy być może kontynuowałby swoją myśl, gdyby nie to, że drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły, a jego oczom ukazał się właściciel domu. Był odrobinę niższy i chudszy od Andrew. Wyglądał jakby był po czterdziestce. Miał blond włosy, na których pojawiła się już siwizna, a jego oczy były szaro-niebieskie. Grupa dostrzegła na jego twarzy kilkudniowy zarost oraz małą bliznę na policzku. Ubrany był w szarą koszulę w kratę, która wyglądała już na lekko znoszoną oraz spodnie w tym samym kolorze. -Joe Black? – zapytała Sue. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. -Sue Cook? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Zielonooka powtórzyła jego wcześniejszy gest i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. -Czy moglibyśmy…- zaczęła Izabela, jednak mężczyzna natychmiast wypalił. -…zatrzymać się na kilka nocy? -Tak…- odpowiedziała ostrożnie Izabela. Miała zamiar powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. -Moglibyście – powiedział mężczyzna oraz otworzył szerzej drzwi. Jako pierwsza weszła Sue. Nie zachowywała się podejrzliwie w stosunku do gospodarza, co odrobinę zdziwiło Mary, która nie czuła się już bezpiecznie. Ale Susan miała powód, dla którego mu ufała – Kyle Smith mu ufał. I tyle jej wystarczało. Kyle nie posłałby ich do kogoś, kto mógłby im coś zrobić. Byli za bardzo zżyci, by zrobić sobie nawzajem taki numer. Reszta grupy również weszła za nią. Gdy drzwi wejściowe zostały zamknięte, a bagaż położony na ziemi, Izabela znowu chciała o coś zapytać. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet otworzyć do końca buzi, kiedy usłyszała: -Korytarzem w lewo. Drugie drzwi z prawej. -Dziękuję… - powiedziała i szybko podążyła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Kiedy doszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i zobaczyła to, czego się spodziewała – łazienkę. Dokładnie tam chciała iść. Dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz, jednak musiała się upewnić, czy ma rację. Pomyślała o kolejnym pytaniu, które mogłaby zadać. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała odpowiedź: -Możesz użyć czerwonego! -Dziękuję…- powiedziała któryś raz z rzędu dziewczyna i zamknęła się w łazience. Była już pewna umiejętności gospodarza i nagle poczuła, że straciła resztki prywatności. Skoro nawet nie może myśleć o tym, o czym chce, to jak ma się czuć dobrze i bezpiecznie? -Musieliśmy trafić na kogoś, do kogo nie trzeba się nawet odzywać…- powiedziała sama do siebie, nie przejmując się za bardzo, że ktoś ją usłyszy. I tak by ją usłyszano – czy tego chciała, czy nie. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 14"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby